It Was Inevitable
by lily of my heart
Summary: When Lucy Weasley was seven years old, she was married. They had the whole big debacle: a ring, a dress, flowers, a vicar, a ton of guests, and even the handsome groom at the end of the aisle, if you called a seven year old Lorcan Scamander with two missing front teeth and wearing a large black bowler hat and his father's large tie handsome, that is.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J. K. Rowling (though I wish I was), so I obviously own none of the characters you recognize as hers. **

* * *

When Lucy Weasley was seven years old, she was married. They had the whole big debacle: a ring, a dress, flowers, a vicar, a ton of guests, and even the handsome groom at the end of the aisle, if you called a seven year old Lorcan Scamander with two missing front teeth and wearing a large black bowler hat and his father's large tie (the blue one with the yellow duckies on it) handsome, that is.

She carried it out just like she was supposed to, just as she'd seen in all of her mummy and daddy's wedding photos. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, and Lucy was brimming with joy as the guests started to arrive. There was the bride's side, a group of sleek-haired dolls with perfect smiles and a few cuddly looking teddy bears, and the groom's side, composed mainly of a few action figures and some odd looking plush toys, as well as Rolf and Luna, who had insisted on seeing their son's special day.

Lysander stood at the end, as the best man, with Lorcan. Hugo and Lily, a year younger than the bride and groom and easily roped into Lucy's plan, came out as ring bearer and flower girl. Lily sprinkled the 'aisle' (The grass which Teddy had mowed shorter than usual just for the occasion.) with flowers and Hugo carried two unopened ring pops. And then, since they'd had nothing better to do, Rose and Al came out as groomsman and bridesmaid. Finally it was the moment of truth, and Lucy came down the aisle, a white tablecloth which she'd attached using pins trailing behind her. With Lucy's cat, Minnie, as vicar, the pair was wed, sharing a short, giddy peck on the lips before running back inside for lunch, followed by the dispersal of all others in attendance. It was a truly blissful day for the happy couple, though the wedding wasn't brought up again for another six years.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was practically always quiet due to the large amount of time students in said house spent reading or studying, but on those rare occasions that is _wasn't _completely silent, the Ravenclaw common room was loud. Such was the case on October 19, 2020, and a third year Lucy Weasley didn't like it. Sure, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and sure, _everyone _seemed to have a date but her, and she was okay with that. She was fine with them being all 'couple-like,' _they_ didn't have to resort to literature for company on a day like this, but here she was, attempting to read one of her lovely Jane Austen novels, and they couldn't even give her that. And after all that she put up with from _them _too! How inconsiderate, how rude, how totally and comple-

"Oi, Lu, aren't you going Hogsmeade?" a familiar voice, which she immediately recognized as Lorcan's, calls out. "What are you doing?" As they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Oh, you know, _trying _to read," she glares at the particularly talkative couple sitting across from her as the words leave her mouth.

"No date, then, huh?" he questions, and she shakes her head. "Well I've got one," Lorcan started. "In about five minutes, actually, so I should really hurry. Can't keep Charlotte waiting, can I?" At this he grins. It's his first date. Ever.

"Wait," Lucy starts giggling. "You're going out with Charlotte Branson? As in, _Licky Lottie?_" Her girlish giggles turn into straight out laughter. Lorcan looks confused. "Lor, she's crazy! I mean, she _licks your face _as a greeting. And she carries this red lollipop with her everywhere and just _licks _it like it's some sort of sex magnet or something. You can't seriously be going on your first date ever with _Licky Lottie._"

Lorcan doesn't seem too happy about this newly acquired information, but he stands his ground. Lucy's lied to him before, and besides, he would never cancel on a girl the day of the date, that would be rude. "Well I'm going anyway," he huffs stubbornly, and she shrugs, shifting her attention back to her book.

"Have a jolly good time then, yeah?" she holds back a smirk, and he frowns as he starts to walk away.

"You know, it's almost like you're committing adultery," she declares matter-of-factly, eyes still glued to the pages of _Pride and Prejudice. _He whirls back around to face her because this statement stuns him.

"W-wh- I- I would _never- _I mean- What do _you _mean?" he finally sputters, because he's completely lost right now.

"Well you're a married man, aren't you? And with you _dating _her now, who knows how far away an affair is? I should really file for a divorce right about now, you know," the thirteen year old informs him. It's amazing that she's saying all this at her age, and he's bewildered by it. No, he's bewildered by _her, _because Lucy Weasley, with all her quirks, habits, and talents, is baffling, very much so.

"Affai- Married? Not to be rude or anything, but what the bloody hell are you on about?" Lorcan queries, and she chuckles.

"I can't believe you don't remember our special day. I mean, that ducky tie was _truly_ magnificent," her voice is dripping with sarcasm as she speaks. Lucy chortles again.

He's suddenly struck with a moment of remembrance and everything finally makes sense. Except, well, it doesn't, because why in Merlin's name would she bring_ that _up? "You can't be talking about that time we married when we were _seven,_ can you? Lu, that was six years ago!" She just keeps on laughing it up like no other.

"So? It still counts. And technically, until we've gotten our divorce, and considering how close you seem to be with _Licky Lottie_ I'm sure it'll be soon, we're still a married couple, and you should really take my feelings into account when going off to frolic with some _other woman,_" she declares, and now it's his turn to laugh at how seriously she seems to be taking this. (Though it's an act, and he knows this. This is _Lucy _he's talking about, and she's always like this.)

He's enjoying this friendly banter, but he really must be off. He's been postponed by three whole minutes, and it's rude to show up late. Lorcan ends up wrapping it up shortly, "Firstly, Lu, I don't _frolic. _That's weird, even for me. Secondly, fine, you win. Next time I ask a girl out, or vise versa, I'll be sure 'consider your feelings' before saying yes. And now, it's been real nice talking to you, but I should go." He promptly exits with her call of "Keep your face away from her tongue, my love!" fading, and he rolls his eyes once more.

Still, he feigns sick about two minutes into his date. He doesn't like the idea of committing adultery, especially when he's married to Lucy Weasley.

* * *

The next time either of them brings it up is during a very interesting game of truth or dare with the rest of the Potter/Weasleys the summer before sixth year. It's inevitable that if they say truth, they'll be asked who their first kiss was, but they're not really ashamed. They had witnesses and everything, and they were _seven. _And there it is, the fated question.

"So who was _your_ first kiss, Luce?" Lily asks and takes a swig from the bottle of Firewhisky they've all been sharing, because they play by their own rules, and even those had stopped mattering by now.

Lucy never liked alcohol, so she's only taken a few swigs, but James, Fred, Lysander and Dom are piss drunk, while Molly and Hugo look like they're getting there. Lorcan and Roxanne are avoiding the bottle, Roxanne for reasons revolving around Quidditch, and Lorcan because he prefers to stay sober and just _watch _the hilarity unfold before him. Lily holds her liquor well, even at fifteen, so she looks just fine, and Al and Rose had preferred to stay out of the Weasley/Potter/Scamander version of Truth or Dare.

But back to the question. Lucy sits for a moment and laughs at herself in her head, because it's really sorta funny. (But maybe that's the liquor talking.) "Lorcan, actually," she replies, and everyone's shocked because they don't quite remember what happened nine years back and think it's so much more. But it's not, really, Lucy insists. "We were seven, and we planned this big wedding. Actually, some of you guys were in it. Lily was the flower girl, and Hugo was the ring bearer. And Ly, you were best man. Rose and Al were our bridesmaid and groomsman. And James and Freddie and Dom and Zan and Moll were supposed to be in it too, but they were all too busy and stubborn. So after we married, we kissed. Nothing to it, really," the sixteen year old recalled.

"You seem to remember this all pretty well, any particular reason?" Dominique pries, but Lucy won't give in to her.

"A girl never forgets her wedding day," she grins broadly, and Lorcan releases the breath he's been holding in. He's not sure if he's disappointed or relieved. Lucy doesn't like him, that's a good thing. Right?

* * *

By the time they're out of Hogwarts, he knows he's in love with her. How could he not be? She paints and dances sloppily and cloud watches with him. She drinks tea every day at breakfast with a glob of whipped cream on her waffles and quotes Jane Austen constantly. She's _Lucy, _the girl who laughs and never judges anyone because, in her opinion, she's far too eccentric on her own to have the right to do so. So it had been unavoidable, he had been doomed to fall for her all along, ever since he saw her walking down the grass aisle, white tablecloth trailing behind her and toothy smile on her sweet, pale face. And really, that's the significance of their wedding to him.

He sits in a coffee shop, thinking about her, and it's driving him mad. It's not that she's perfect, that's the point. Lucy's always been quirky and unpredictable, that's what he loves, but that's what _makes _her perfect. Imperfection is the best perfection, as they say. So there he sits, mind focused on the girl with the caramel curls and the freckles by her huge eyes- a pair of ocean blue orbs that haunt him, because he knows that the girl they belong to could never be his.

And suddenly the barista's by his side and she's winking at him, because Lorcan Scamander is the _definition _of handsome. (Except for maybe when his outgoing twin brother comes into the picture.) He's not sure what to say, and she's put off by the way that he shows no interest in her. And that's when they start talking.

Her name's Sarah, and she's everything Lucy isn't. They get to know each other, and by the end of the day she thinks her chances have improved, so she asks him out. He declines almost instantly.

"What're you, married or something?" she demands, though it's not as harsh as it sounds.

"Sort of," he answers, enigma that he is, and walks out of the coffee shop without another word. And she doesn't know it, but Sarah sort of helped him out there. He leaves her a note the next day that says 'Thank you,' and she smiles when she sees it.

* * *

The last time their wedding is brought up in public is during their wedding, their real one this time. It's just as magical, and it's even at the Burrow, just as last time. The best man is still Lysander, but this time the bridesmaids are Lily, Molly, Dominique, Roxanne, Rose, and Natalie Creevey. And Al remains a groomsman, but so are Hugo, James, Fred, Louis, and Peter Boot. This time Lucy can see her guests moving and talking, and then hushing and holding their breaths as she slowly makes her way down the aisle.

She remembers stressing before the wedding over everything, and her mother had sat her down and calmed her nerves. And Lucy recalls telling her mother she needed to borrow something for the wedding, and her mother had lent her the earrings she'd worn on her wedding day. She fiddles with her dress, her 'something new.' She feels the cold blue pendant in the shape of an eagle heavy around her neck. But she clutches the piece of the tablecloth worn on their first wedding, and she knows it's going to be okay, because they've done this before.

It's different this time, because everyone's watching. But when he kisses her, she's happy. Really, truly, never-going-to-frown-again happy. It's not like their first kiss, but they were seven, and now they're twenty, so that's expected. And then Rose gives her toast, because she's the best at those, and it's about their first wedding, and both of them cry because it's just so sweet. After that, they don't talk about that day when they were seven. And yet, she keeps her 'something old.' And when their little baby Lauren asks why her mommy keeps a ripped tablecloth in her drawer of wedding things, Lucy replies, "Because that's from the day when I first fell in love with Daddy."

Really, it was all inevitable, and they'd both known since the day that they exchanged ring-pops, him in his ducky tie, and her in her tablecloth.

* * *

**Hello people of the fanfiction universe! As you can see, this was my first story, a oneshot, and I chose to spiral it around one of my fave Next Gen couples, Lucy and Lorcan. I would _love _to hear about your thoughts on it, so please hit that button that says 'review' and tell me what you think. I myself can be quite the critic, so please don't sugar coat this. If you hate it, tell me. (Though I'd like to know why as well so I can improve my writing.) If you love it, great! It's always nice to get compliments. I really don't mind constructive criticism, and I would love it if you told me what you did or did not like. And if you didn't skip the author's note at the end, thanks for that.**

**Enjoy your summer (or whatever season it is for you),**

**Lily**


End file.
